


I Will Be Here

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A minor cold causes reader to spiral. It's up to Rob to help her out.





	I Will Be Here

On top of everything going on in your life, you just had to catch a cold. Rob wasn’t home yet, granted it was only two in the afternoon. He was usually around for you to vent to or snuggle up in front of Netflix. Not today; you had an empty couch and lucky you, an empty pantry. You grabbed a glass of water for now and curled up on the couch.

Nearly an hour later, you woke up to the sound of the apartment door opening. You let out a rough, dry cough as Rob stepped in, placing his things on the table.

“Hey baby, you doin’ okay today?” He asked in hopes of getting a positive response. His eyes knew otherwise. Rob knew about the constant struggles that plagued your mind daily.

You rubbed your eyes trying to hide the fact you were sick, but your scratchy voice gave the secret up. “I think I’m sick,” you whimpered.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry”, he half-whispered as he sat next to you on the couch.

His hand felt amazing against your warm forehead. As he took his hand away, you took it gently and placed it back. “Keep it there. It makes me feel better.”

“Anything you say”, he squeezed your other hand.

A few minutes later, you started shivering; the cold was hitting you worse. He reached over and grabbed the comforter from the recliner, tucking it around your body. He stroked your cheek and went to the pantry to find something for you to eat.

He turned to you again when he realized the cabinets were bare.

“Y/N have you eaten today?” He questioned as a scolding best friend.

You merely shook your head and rolled over facing the wall.

He sighed and sat next to you again, rubbing your back in gentle motions. “I know things are rough right now but you gotta take care of yourself. Let me go get you something.”

He received a nod in response, and he stroked your cheek again before heading out. “I will be here…when you’re ready to talk, I’m here sweetheart.”

After he left to head to the store, you texted him. “Chicken noodle soup.”

“Of course”, he sent back a few minutes later.

A single tear slid down your cheek as you examined the picture of you and him on your screensaver. You couldn’t ask for a better friend than Rob.


End file.
